


Взаимозаменяемость

by Var_Vara



Category: One Piece
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Var_Vara/pseuds/Var_Vara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Верго смотрел, как они снова жались друг к другу, и по каждому жесту, каждому взгляду было понятно — Доффи хочет, Росинант ломается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Взаимозаменяемость

Росинант сразу же не понравился Верго. Да и кому понравился бы этот странный парень со шрамами по всему телу и разрисованным лицом фрика, двигающийся то невозможно неловко, то абсолютно бесшумно и совершенно не вызывающий доверия? Он понравился Доффи, и это было очень дерьмовым знаком с самого начала.  
— Почему ты веришь ему? — иногда спрашивал Верго, развязывая галстук и выдёргивая из шлёвок ремень.  
Доффи пожимал плечами, коротко говорил что-то про родственные связи, кивал на листочек, на котором Росинант, объявившись, написал несколько строк, и позволял себя целовать. Верго довольно усмехался, прижимался спиной к груди Доффи, откидывая голову назад, и кусал губы. О своих вопросах он не забывал, но спрашивать со временем перестал, потому что нашёл ответ.  
Если бы Верго знал Доффи чуть хуже, он бы не понял, в чём дело. Но они были знакомы всю жизнь, и Верго заметил этот затаённый интерес. Увидел тот самый блеск в глазах, который всегда появлялся, когда Доффи хотел новую игрушку, и то самое опасное, тщательно скрытое недовольство, когда он эту игрушку не мог получить. Доффи играл вдумчиво, растягивая удовольствие. Верго замечал: вот Доффи смотрит на Росинанта липким, раздевающим взглядом; Росинант пишет в своём блокноте, а Доффи, стоя сзади, кладёт голову ему на плечо, чтобы прочитать, и шепчет что-то в ответ; и вот они сидят рядом, рука Доффи лежит на колене Росинанта, и пальцы скользят по белой джинсе.  
Доффи так увлёкся игрушкой, что закрыл глаза на то, что Росинант взялся из ниоткуда и активно втирается в доверие, умело держась на расстоянии. Это раздражало.  
И вот в какой-то момент Доффи сказал:  
— У меня для тебя задание, — и, изложив суть, добавил: — А твоё место займёт Роси.  
У Верго заломило в висках от желания схватить Доффи за отвороты шубы и хорошенько встряхнуть, а ещё лучше — проехаться кулаком по его лицу, чтобы выбить все мысли о Росинанте. Конечно, Верго этого не сделал. Он покивал головой, потушил сигарету в пепельнице — Доффи поставил её в своей каюте, когда появился «Роси»  
— и ушёл готовиться к отъезду, проглотив колючий и забивающий глотку вопрос.

В тот вечер все много пили — всё-таки прощание с правой рукой капитана и назначение нового Коразона. Верго тоже пил, мрачно глядя через всю комнату, как Росинант подносит сигарету поочерёдно то к своему рту, то к губам Доффи. Они снова жались друг к другу, и по каждому жесту, каждому взгляду было видно — Доффи хочет, Росинант ломается. Верго замутило — вовсе не от вина — и он незаметно двинулся к выходу.  
Дверь отрезала шум отмечающей компании, с палубы задышал свежий, прохладный воздух. Почти сразу за спиной раздались шаги.  
— Ты покинул праздник имени тебя, — укорил Доффи. Он улыбался пьяной улыбкой.  
— Приятно, что ты заметил, — Доффи был понятливый, чувствовал чужие настроения и знал один беспроигрышный способ снова заставить обожать себя.  
Горячими руками скользнул под рубашку, влажно мазнул по подбородку поцелуем, царапнул короткими ногтями кожу над поясом джинсов. От Доффи стойко пахло дорогим, но всё равно отвратительным алкоголем, и Верго целовал его, борясь с непривычной брезгливостью, а Доффи жмурился и беспорядочно шарил руками по телу, шумно дыша.  
Может быть, отвращение было не из-за алкоголя. Верго казалось, у него на сетчатке выжжено: липкий раздевающий взгляд, губы, касающиеся уха, вкрадчивый шёпот, ладонь на колене, сигарета, передаваемая изо рта в рот.  
— Да трахни ты уже его, — не выдержал Верго, отпихивая Доффи от себя. — А потом мозгами подумай — откуда он здесь взялся и что ему нужно.  
Доффи смотрел мутным взглядом и часто дышал. Разговора в ту ночь так и не получилось.  
Верго решил зайти к нему перед отплытием. Попрощаться и ещё раз попросить быть внимательнее к Росинанту, не доверять ему безоговорочно, по крайней мере. Они же даже не знали, где тот пропадал четырнадцать лет, мало ли, как жизнь парня покидала.

В тёмном узком коридоре перед каютой Доффи Верго не услышал ни скрипа двери, ни шагов — из полумрака навстречу совершенно бесшумно вышел Росинант. Краска на лице была размазана, вокруг рта и вовсе полностью стёрта, светлые волосы спутаны, дурацкая рубашка болталась вдоль тела, обнажая шею, грудь, живот — на бледной коже темнели засосы, укусы, царапины. Росинант усмехнулся самодовольно, так, что Верго очень захотелось выбить ему зубы. Вместо этого притянул Росинанта к себе за полу рубашки.  
— Если ты его обманываешь, а я об этом узнаю раньше него, никакое правило крови тебя не спасёт. Понял?  
Росинант оскалился страшной улыбкой из-под остатков краски.  
— Понял, — ответил он вслух, но из-за Тишины Верго лишь увидел движение губ.  
К Доффи он так и не зашёл. Уехал в Дозор, не попрощавшись.


End file.
